Te querré siempre
by PerfectCouple04
Summary: Carlisle estaba muerto , y Esme destrozada . Como podra sobrevivir a la muerte de su amado? O algo inesperado ocurrira ? ( Mal summary) Espero q os guste la historia :)
1. Capítulo 1 : El silencio de tu ausencia

Los personajes no son mios sino de las escritora Stephenie Meyer :)

Os imaginais que la batalla que ocurrio en la ultima pelicula ( Amanecer parte 2) hubiera ocurrido? y que el unico muerto por parte del Clan Cullen fuera Carlisle? que pasaria? Como sobrevivira Esme? Podra vivir con ese sufrimiento? o habra otra solucion?

* * *

Capitulo 1: El silencio de tu ausencia.

Estaba tumbada en la cama , con la mirada ausente, no podia moverme, sentia que me abia quedado sin fuerzas , algo ironico pensando que soy una vampira , pero a pesar de mis capacidades fisicas mi alma abia muerto de nuevo. Murio por primera vez cuando me tire del acantilado y volvio a morir cuando vi como me arrebataban al amor de mi vida delante de mis narices.

Esme :Debi haber hecho algo pense .

Edward : No pudiste hacer nada, ninguno de nosotros pudimos salvarle dijo Edward mientras me contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Se acerco a mi , se acosto en el otro lado de la cama y me abrazo por detras.

Esme : le deje morir Edward , pude haberlo evitado, pude haberle parado y no lo hice, deje que se enfrentara solo a Aro , como pude hacerle eso? conteste sollozando mientras me giraba para quedarnos cara a cara .

Edward : No digas eso Esme , fue algo inevitable- me agarro cariniosamente la mano.

Esme : como podre vivir sin el? No tengo fuerzas , mi mundo se ha roto Edward , no creo pueda soportarlo- si hubiera sido humana las lagrimas habrian estado inundando mi rostro, quebrado por el dolor, pero en vez de eso solo reflejaba la tristeza que en ese mismo momento sentia.

Edward: Estamos aqui Esme , no estas sola, te ayudaremos a salir de esta ya lo veras.

Esme: Como te sentirias? Como te sentirias si ubiera sido Bella o Renesmee? De verdad crees que podrias superarlo? dije gritando sacando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Edward: No . contesto cortante y a la vez apenado .

Esme: Pues entonces no me digas que lo voi a superar! Siento como se me resquiebra el alma! No puedo respirar!- mis gritos aumentaban por momentos junto con mis sollozos , sabia que Edward lo unico que queria era animarme pero no podia y saque toda la furia y enfado que tenia contra el.

Edward se incorporo y se fue hasta la puerta con la cara descompuesta.

Edward: Deber as descansar Esme, si necesitas algo solo avisame dijo mientras salia de la habitacion.

Esme : Edward ..- llegue a pronunciar en tono de lamento, pero no me oyo , tenia tanto dolor que no sabia como podria sobrevivir con este peso.

Al final llegar a a ser una carga para mis hijos, porque sab a perfectamente que no me podria recomponer, por mucho tiempo que pasase, por muchos a os que transcurrieran . Volvi a acurrucarme en la cama e intente cerrar los ojos .

Esme: Debe ser una pesadilla , no puede ser real- me repetia mentalmente varias veces.

Me levante de la cama para cerciorarme por mi misma que esto era una simple pesadilla, y que por primera vez en mi nueva vida me habia quedado dormida , y que pronto despertaria de este infierno.

Me asome a la barandilla para ver si encontraba a Carlisle, pero lo unico que vi fue a mis hijos, llorando por la muerte de su padre. Edward estaba sentado en el sofa junto con Renesmee , a la que intentaba consolar abrazandola tiernamente. Emmet tranquilizaba a Rose ya que sollozaba desconsoladamente con el rostro cubierto entre sus frias manos . Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sillon cabizbajos , con el rostro triste . Bella y Jacob eran los unicos que se encontraban de pie , con los brazos cruzados , pensativos , y con las facciones de la cara serias , suspirando para intentar ser fuertes y ayudar a los demas a sobreponerse del duro golpe que habiamos recibido.

En ese momento me cerciore de que esto no era una pesadilla, que era realidad , y solo pude dejarme caer en el suelo observando como mis hijos sollozaban por la ausencia de mi amado.

Al verme tendida en el suelo Jacob y Bella fueron rapidamente a recogerme y me llevaron de vuelta a la habitacion. Porque no tenia fuerzas ni para sostenerme de pie, asique lo unico que pude hacer fue volverme a tender sobre la cama asta que llegara el dia del juicio final.

Bella se fue ya que la reclamaban abajo y vi de reojo como hizo una se al a Jacob para que se quedara conmigo y me hiciera compania:

Jacob: Esme tranquila estamos contigo.- Dijo acariciandome el brazo.

Esme : Lose - llegue a pronunciar entre sollozos.

Jacob : Aunque Carlisle no era santo de mi devocion , lamento mucho su perdida. Siempre me parecio un hombre leal, ademas de honesto.

Esme: Era el amor de mi vida, el hombre mas perfecto del mundo , siempre cuidandome , siempre velando por mi , su amor era lo que me hacia vivir . Y ahora nose que hacer.

Jacob: Se lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido , en mi tribu nos acostumbraron desde peque os a sobrellevar estas cosas , porque es muy frecuente que ocurra sobre todo ahora que hay tanto rostro palioa suelto.

Al ver que no contestaba , y que seguia sollozando cambie de tema.

Jacob: Hay una leyenda en mi tribu, que trata sobre un guerrero . Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchisimos siglos existi un guerrero de nombre Liam que di su vida por proteger a todo su pueblo contra los rostros p lidos, dejando huerfano a 4 hijos y a su mujer que era una persona de corazon noble. Y cuenta la tradicion que llegado el momento de la batalla final, todos llorando por su ausencia ya que era el unico que los podia salvar de la masacre a la que estaban destinados. Por eso todos los guerreros que quedaban en esa tribu unieron su poderes sagrados para devolverle a la vida, en recompensacion por el gran sacrificio que habia realizado y para que les ayudase a derrotar de una vez por todas a sus enemigos.

Esme: Y le llegaron a devolver a la vida?- pregunte intrigada, incorporandome un poco para poder oir bien lo que contestaba.

Jacob : Segun cuenta la leyenda Liam volvio a la vida, pero a cambio de la de su amada.

Esme : Como que a cambio de la de su amada?

Jacob: Para devolver a alguien a la vida aunque sea de corazon puro se necesita un sacrificio para que resulte efectivo. Y as fue , la mujer de Liam ofrecio su vida a cambio de la de su marido , para que su pueblo se salvara y para que sus hijos tuvieran un padre .

Esme : Entonces se puede revivir a los muertos?

Jacob: Esme , es una leyenda , no todas las historias de mi tribu son reales y sinceramente no creo que esta lo sea.- dijo quitandome toda esperanza. Descansa Esme .

Me acaricio el cabello y salio de la habitacion.

Realmente me quede totalmente confusa, ocurri esa leyenda? de verdad se puede revivir a los muertos? Podria traer a la vida a Carlisle..

* * *

Hola soy nueva aqi y la verdad esque llevaba mucho tiempo intentando escribir esta historia que tenia en mi cabeza, nose si os gustara, si quereis que siga escribidme algun comentario y sino pues gracias por leerlo :) un besazoo!


	2. Capítulo 2 : La oportunidad

Los personajes no son mios sino de las escritora Stephenie Meyer :)

* * *

Capitulo Dos: La oportunidad

El tiempo siguió su camino… una semana .. dos .. un mes .. y asi hasta que pasaron casi tres meses desde la batalla contra los Vulturis. El tiempo corría tan deprisa que no me daba cuenta, pero la verdad ¿ que importaba? No me había movido de la posición en la que me quede cuando hablé con Jacob, seguía tumbada en la cama, con la mirada puesta en la ventana , con el rostro inexpresivo , como si hubiera muerto en vida, como un cuerpo al que le habían arrancado el corazón . Mis hijos seguían destrozados por la muerte de su padre, pero intentaron ser fuertes y seguir adelante con sus vidas, pero yo no fui capaz. Venían todos los días a mi habitación para animarme a levantarme y a pasar un rato conmigo, pero yo me quedaba inmóvil sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, así pasé los tres meses que habían transcurrido.

Una mañana algo me despertó de mi insomnio , oía su voz , me parecía increíble porque sabía que era imposible , pero era inconfundible le estaba oyendo , pronunciaba mi nombre . Rápidamente salté de la cama y me dirigí al lugar de donde procedía su voz. Mi querida nieta Renesmee estaba viendo el video que habíamos hecho a Edward y Bella por su boda. Carlisle iba vestido con un esmoquin a medida, perfectamente moldeado a su maravilloso cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil observando su imagen en el televisor y lo que decía:

(Escena del video)

Emmett nos grabó cerca de la pista de baile, mientras que observábamos a Alice y a Jasper bailar . Carlisle me estaba sosteniendo por la cintura mientras que una de mis manos quedaba rezagada en su fuerte pecho acariciándole.

Emmett ( Detrás de la cámara): Carlisle ¿te sientes ahora más viejo al ver que uno de tus hijos se ha casado? – bromeó

Esme : ¡Emmett! ¿ A qué viene esa pregunta? Jajajajaj – le reprendí con cariño

Carlisle : No jajajaj. Sólo me puedo sentir muy afortunado, tengo unos hijos maravillosos y una esposa preciosa, ¿qué más puedo pedir?- contestó mirándome con dulzura.

Esme: Te amo Carlisle- le susurré al oído

Carlisle: Te adoro mi Esme- dijo juntando su frente con la mía y dándome un beso apasionado sin percatarnos de que Emmett nos seguía grabando.

Emmet: ¿Se podrían esperar a esta noche por favor? , o prefieren hacernos una ''escenita'' delante de todos los invitados

Esme: Que cosas tienes Emmett jajajaj

No pude evitarlo, y eche a correr. Necesitaba gritar que lo amaba, que le echaba de menos, tenía que salir de esa habitación o me volvería loca. Crucé rápidamente toda la espesura del bosque en 20 segundos, me paré en seco al llegar a un gran acantilado, y no hice otra cosa que dejarme caer de rodillas :

Esme: PORQUÉ ME DEJASTE TAN SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. NO PUEDO MÁS, POR FAVOR VUELVE CARLISLE , TE AMOOOOOOOOOO!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, con la mirada clavada en el cielo, mientras me deshacía en un llanto sin lagrimas. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa en ese momento solo gritar y llorar, estaba llena de dolor , de sufrimiento , de ira.

Alguien tan perfecto y tan bueno como él , no merecía la muerte , me parecía injusto y estaba llena de rencor contra el mundo por habérmele arrebatado de mi lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí gritando, pero fue lo suficiente para poder sentir una pequeña sensación de desahogo. Cuando iba camino de regresar a la casa pude ver humo a varios kilómetros de donde me encontraba. Pasé de largo y seguí mi camino. Pero algo me llamaba , algo me atraía a ir allí , sentía como un pequeño susurro me llamaba, diciendo que me había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Así que cautivada por esa sensación me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía. Por allí cerca se encontraba una de las cabañas de un antiguo jefe de la tribu de Jacob. Me acerqué poco a poco hasta que oí perfectamente como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre. Entré en la casa y ví a un anciano sentado en el suelo, con los pies cruzados y los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba meditando , de repente abrió los ojos y me dijo:

Koruh: Te estaba esperando

Esme: ¿Disculpe? – conteste con asombro

Koruh : Se quién eres y lo que te trae aquí , Esme Cullen

Perpleja al ver que me conocía, sólo pude preguntar:

Esme: ¿ Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Koruh: Llevo una semana soñando contigo.

Esme: Perdone ¿cómo dice?

Koruh: Los espíritus te han traído aquí Esme , tu anhelas algo que ellos te pueden ofrecer.

Esme: ¿ De qué me está hablando?

Koruh : De la muerte de Carlisle y de tu deseo de volver a estar con él.

Me quedé asombrada , ¿ cómo aquel desconocido me conocía? ¿ cómo sabía lo de Carlisle? ¿Acaso Jacob le habló de mi y de lo ocurrido? . Miles de preguntas me llenaron la mente , pero sólo una de ellas salió de mi boca.

Esme: Me está queriendo decir ¿que usted puede revivir a los muertos? – contesté sorprendida pero con cierto tono de esperanza.

Koruh: Te estoy diciendo que a veces , solo a veces , los ancestros conceden deseos cuando son algo que se quieren con el corazón . ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la leyenda del guerrero Liam?

Esme: Si , Jacob me la contó- dije recordando lo que hace tres meses me había relatado.

Koruh : Pues entonces sabrás que los milagros existen , Esme .

Esme: Pero yo pensaba que era solo una leyenda.

Koruh: ¿Y quien dice que las leyendas no son reales? . Ese mito ocurrió de verdad, tal y como relata la tradición.- afirmó el anciano .

Esme: ¿Entonces puede resucitar a Carlisle?

Koruh: Si y no. Como sabes Esme , todo aquello que anhelamos necesita por nuestra parte un sacrificio, un sacrificio que a veces llega a ser más grande de lo que es nuestro deseo. En tu caso al ser vampira la situación es mucho más complicada, pero sí de corazón deseas que tu esposo vuelva puede cumplirse.

Esme: ¿Y cuál sería ese sacrificio que tendría que ofrecer por mi parte?- pregunté intrigada.

Koruh: Tu inmortalidad. Tu vida a cambio de la suya , ese es el precio.

Esme : ¿Entonces moriré?

Koruh: Cada caso es distinto, a veces la otra persona sobrevive. Eso ya no depende de mí- contestó el hombre con tristeza.

Esme: Si llego a aceptar…. ¿ me promete que Carlisle vivirá?

Koruh: El destino del sacrificio humano es desconocido , pero lo que si te garantizo es que si accedes él vivirá.

Me giré un momento para recapacitar. Era demasiada información acumulada en mi cabeza. Si aceptaba , no sabría qué ocurriría, si podría estar con él , si moriría… pero a pesar de todo algo era seguro, Carlisle viviría . Esa idea rondaba en mi cabeza y aunque no sabía con certeza que sucedería conmigo sólo la idea de saber que él estaría bien me era suficiente. Miré al anciano directamente a los ojos y con decisión contesté:

Esme: Lo haré


	3. Capítulo 3 : Amarga Despedida

Los personajes no son mios sino de las escritora Stephenie Meyer :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Amarga despedida**

Aunque ya había tomado mi decisión le dije al ''hechicero'' que preparara todo lo necesario para realizar esta noche el sortilegio , ya que se necesitaba una noche de luna llena para poder realizarlo , y hoy era esa noche.

Me fui a mi casa con la cabeza llena de preguntas, de dudas , de miedos… Tenía que despedirme de mi familia , por lo que llegara a ocurrir . No podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, sería un gran palo para ellos , y como quería evitarles el mayor dolor posible , decidí invertir lo que quedaba de día para intentar estar con ellos y disfrutar de su compañía, por si ésta fuera la última vez que estuviera con ellos.

Llegué a casa , y ví a mis hijos sentados en el sofá con cara de preocupación. Edward fue el primero en levantarse y en acercarse a mí:

Edward: ¡Mama! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti, no te encontramos en la habitación ni en ninguna parte de la casa. Creíamos que te había pasado algo , o que te daría por hacer alguna locura- añadió cabizbajo.

Esme: Lo sé , cielo ( dije cogiéndole de la mano y mirándolos a todos) , lo siento mucho , necesitaba salir de una vez por todas de esta casa, me sentía muy agobiada y fui a tomar un poco el aire , eso es todo- contesté con una mediana sonrisa, para hacerles creer a mis hijos que todo estaba bien.

Edward: ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con curiosidad al verme inquieta.

Esme: No … pero pronto lo estaré – dije acariciando la cara de mi hijo.

Edward al ver reflejado en mis ojos la tristeza que todavía pesaba sobre mí me abrazó , y seguidamente todos mis hijos se unieron al abrazo , incluidas mi nieta y Bella. Después los fui abrazando y besando a cada uno , sobre todo a Rosalie , que a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte era las más afectada, por todo lo que había sucedido. Les fui dándoles las gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño que me habían demostrado estos últimos tres meses . Cogí a mi nieta en brazos y la subí a mi habitación, pasé un rato con ella , la conté un cuento , jugamos, y hablamos.

Renesmee: Me alegro de que estés mejor abuela , nos tenía a todos muy preocupados.

Esme: Lose cariño , y me siento muy apenada por ello, pero todo cambiará a partir de ahora, ya verás- dije sonriendo. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor , me tienes que prometer que si llega a ocurrir algo , lo que sea , cuidaras de todos , sobre todo de papa ,mama y la tía Rosalie. ¿Me lo prometes?

Renesmee: Claro abu, te lo prometo- contestó regalándome su mejor sonrisa

Esme: Gracias mi vida- abracé a mi nieta y la dije al oído ( te quiero muchísimo , nunca lo olvides)

Un sonido que venía del umbral de la puerta nos interrumpió , Bella estaba contemplando la escena , cuando la ví la sonreí ,y la pedí a Renesmee que se fuera con la tia Alice para que pudiera hablar a solas con su madre un momento. La niña de buen grado acató mi petición y se fue corriendo felizmente hasta la habitación de su tía.

Cuando Renesmee salió de la habitación Bella cerró la puerta, intuía que me venía a hablar de algo muy importante, ya que tenía cara de preocupación.

Bella: ¿Como vas? – preguntó sentándose en la cama .

Esme: A ti no te puedo engañar Bella , estoy mal , sigo hundida , me siento derrotada , pero por otra parte quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengo antes de… - dije de forma cortante antes de meter la pata.

Bella : ¿Antes de que?- preguntó intrigada

Esme: Nada , no es nada – respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

Bella: Esme, se que nos conocemos de relativamente poco tiempo, pero sé que te ocurre algo, algo que no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Carlisle ,e intuyo que si no lo quieres decir es porque es algo grave.

Esme: No es nada, de verdad … contesté evitando su mirada.

Bella: He pasado por tu situación Esme, cuando Edward me abandonó y se fue de Forks estuve igual que tu , tenia pesadillas continuamente, me sentía indefensa, frágil ... y sé muy bien que es algo que nunca vas a llegar a superar del todo , pero para eso cuentas con nuestro apoyo, para que poco a poco puedas salir de ese estado en el que te encuentras , y superes la muerte del amor de tu vida.

Esme: Lose, pero al igual que tú hiciste Bella no puedo resignarme a perderle, sencillamente no puedo, solo de pensarlo , me rompe por dentro, y si alguna vez encuentro alguna oportunidad de recuperarle , la cogeré Bella.

Bella: Te entiendo , pero también deberías de tener en cuenta a tus hijos Esme, ya han perdido a su padre , una pérdida más no la soportarían.

Esme: Lose… - respondí con tono de culpabilidad.

Bella me cogió la mano para hacerme ver que contaba con su apoyo, la sonreí tímidamente y salió de la habitación para dejarme descansar.

En cuanto se fue de la habitación, todo empezó a darme vueltas en la cabeza. Si moría, mis hijos se quedarían solos , ¿estaba dispuesta a hacerles eso? , se que estaba siendo completamente egoísta, porque no estaba pensando en ellos , lo único que quería era recuperar a Carlisle , pero es que no podía , aunque quería a mis hijos con todo mi corazón no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Y si cabe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien y el regrese? ¿Voy a dejarlo escapar?. No podía , era algo superior a mis fuerzas . Rápidamente me levanté de la cama , cogí papel y bolígrafo y les escribí una carta , no me quedaba mucho tiempo y quería despedirme de ellos como era debido ,y esta era lo única forma que había para despedirme sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía perfectamente que si Edward escuchara todo lo que estaba pensando me detendría , por eso cuando estuve antes con él ,desvanecí todos estos pensamientos y dudas que han rodado por mi cabeza desde que me encontré con el hechicero.

Cuando me senté para escribir la carta no hizo falta meditarlo mucho, las palabras fluían sin pensarlas , intenté expresar y explicar todo de tal forma que mis hijos pudieran llegar a entenderme y en el caso de que todo saliera mal , no me odiaran por ello.

**Carta**

_Queridos hijos:_

_Os sorprenderéis al ver esta carta, pero necesitaba contaros mis razones de porqué he obrado como he obrado._

_Sabéis que amé , amo ,y amaré a vuestro padre siempre, es un sentimiento que no desaparecerá nunca, y realmente no podré vivir sin él , se me cae el mundo a pedazos , al sentir que no volverá , que nunca más podré abrazarlo o sentir todo el amor que me ofrecía. _

_Se me ha presentado la oportunidad de poder volver a estar con él, y sinceramente no he podido rechazarla , si lo hubiera hecho no me lo habría perdonado nunca, porque daba todo por perdido y al ver esta oportunidad he vuelto a sentir alivio de sólo imaginarme que Carlisle , mi amor , vuestro padre , estará de nuevo con nosotros._

_Sé que os sonará muy egoísta de mi parte, porque os preguntaréis que pasará con vosotros , si no he pensado en que ocurrirá si se llegan a torcer las cosas , o en vuestros sentimientos, pero mis amores , si no lo llegara a intentar sé que no lo soportaría eternamente y que al final llegaría a ser una carga para vosotros. _

_No espero que me entendáis, pero sólo os pido que no me odiéis por ello ._

_Os quiero con todo mi corazón._

_Esme_

Metí la carta en un sobre y la sellé , antes de irme quise coger un recuerdo de mis hijos para llevarlo conmigo, busqué en mi joyero y encontré un collar que me habían regalado mis hijos por mi cumpleaños. Lleva mis iniciales (E.A.C = Esme Anne Culllen) y por dentro una frase que grabaron '' _El amor auténtico se encuentra siempre hecho. En este amor un ser queda adscrito de una vez para siempre y del todo a otro ser. Es el amor que empieza con el amor."._

No pude evitar llorar al ver el colgante, le besé y me lo puse. Ya casi era media noche, coloqué todo en su sitio y dejé la carta encima de la cama , eché una última ojeada a mi habitación y me fui . Intenté bajar las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible. Edward estaba con Bella y Renesmee en su casa. Rosalie y Emmet se habían ido a pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad, para que Rosalie se aireara y desconectara de todo esto, y Alice y Jasper estaban encerrados en su habitación pasando un rato a solas.

Cuando llegué al comedor miré a mi alrededor, y en un segundo pude ver como pasaba toda mi vida delante de mis ojos, desde que Carlisle me convirtió: Cuando conocí a Edward , el momento en el que Carlisle se declaró , nuestra boda, la luna de miel, el momento en el que Rosalie se unió a nosotros , la llegada de Emmet, el aterrizaje de Jasper y Alice en nuestras vidas, la entrada de Bella en el corazón de mi Edward, y por último , el inesperado nacimiento de mi nieta.

Sonreí sintiendo la alegría de todos esos momentos felices que había vivido , caminé hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla eché un último vistazo, algo me decía que ésta sería la última vez que estaría aquí.

* * *

Espero que os guste este nuevo cap :) Intentaré subirlos lo más seguido posible un besazo a todos y gracias x vuestros comentarios :)


	4. Capítulo 4: Todo tiene su consecuencia

**Capítulo 4: Todo tiene su consecuencia**

**Esme POV**

Estuve todo el camino sollozando .

Esme: ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?-pensaba.

¡Estaba abandonando a mis hijos!, a sabiendas de que las cosas se podían torcer, y que cabía la posibilidad de que no volviese a verlos. Esa idea recorría mi mente mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña del hechicero, apreté contra el lugar ,donde debería estar mi corazón, el colgante que había cogido como recuerdo de mis hijos y de Carlisle. Cuánto más me acercaba, más miedo tenia, pero la idea de que podría volver a ver a Carlisle me dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir caminando, y dejar a un lado todos mis miedos y pensamientos.

La luna llena alumbraba la oscura noche, ya había llegado el momento. La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo , los animales dormían y lo único que se oía era el suave susurro del viento. Al llegar a la cabaña observé que todo estaba preparado : Había una gran hoguera, con un pequeño caldero encima de él y a un lado un altar de piedra.

Me dirigí al hechicero y al verme no hubo nada que decir , ya sabía que estaba lista.

**Alice POV**

Fui a la habitación de Esme, porque quería ver como se encontraba , y si necesitaba algo . Al entrar solo pude vislumbrar una carta encima de la cama , ni rastro de Esme , esto me estaba empezando a dar mala espina, es muy extraño que se hubiera ido sin avisar y encima dejando una carta. Mi sorpresa aumentó a la vez que abrí la carta y empecé a leer su contenido. Me quedé perpleja , horrorizada, ¿ pero que iba a hacer? .

Alice: ¡Jasper! ¡Ven por favor! – grité asustada.

Jasper apareció al segundo a mi lado , con cara preocupación por el tono en el que le había llamado.

Jasper: ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

Alice:! Esme se ha ido!

Jasper : ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Pero a dónde?

Alice: ¡No lo sé! Pero creo que va a hacer una locura. ¡Tenemos que pararla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Jasper: Debemos avisar a los demás-me aconsejó.

Alice: ¡No hay tiempo! .¡A saber donde estará!. Llamaremos a los demás cuando la encontremos.

Salimos a velocidad vampira de la casa, y seguimos el olor de Esme por todo el bosque , estaba muerta de miedo, solo rezaba para que no hubiera cometido ninguna locura.

**Esme POV**

Koruh: ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Una vez que empiece no hay vuelta atrás- me advirtió.

Esme : Estoy segura- dije mirándole fijamente

Aunque lo tenía claro todavía se veía reflejado el miedo en mis ojos, bajé la vista y cogí el colgante, le miré durante un segundo para que me diera fuerzas para seguir adelante con lo que estaba haciendo , lo besé y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Koruh: Muy bien , pues empecemos. Lo primero que necesitaré es un objeto personal de Carlisle y un mechón de tu pelo.

Introduje la mano en el bolsillo y cogí un pañuelo de seda que le había comprado a Carlisle un mes antes de la boda de Bella y Edward , se lo entregué , después me dio unas tijeras y corté un mechón de mi cabello , cogió ambas cosas y las metió en el caldero, donde pude ver como una espesa poción burbujeaba dentro del recipiente .A continuación el anciano alzó los brazos y dijo:

_Hechizo ( Koruh)_

_Esta noche, a esta hora , invoco el poder ancestral, acepta este sacrificio como ofrenda (dijo cogiéndome de la mano), resucita a Carlisle , ven a nosotros alma perdida , ven a nosotros y quédate aquí. _

De la nada un remolino de viento cayó desde el cielo sobre nosotros, y se alzó sobre nuestras cabezas envolviéndonos en él, de repente ese viento se posó sobre el altar de piedra que yacía a mi lado , y poco a poco pude observar cómo se formaba una silueta dentro del globo de viento que se arremolinó. La figura cada vez se veía más claramente, y mi alma saltó de alegría al ver que el que yacía en el altar era Carlisle , me fui acercando poco a poco ,mientras que el viento se iba desvaneciendo. ¡Era él! ¡no me lo podía creer! ¡había funcionado!, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y mis sollozos comenzaron , al ver que se movía .

Esme: ¡Carlisle ,mi vida!. ¡Estás vivo!.- dije acariciándole el rostro.

Giré la cabeza para ver al hechicero y pronuncié un sincero gracias, pero él tenía el rostro desencajado , algo que me extrañaba ya que todo había salido aparentemente bien.

Pero de un momento a otro empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. El dolor iba cada vez en aumento y caí de rodillas ya que era insoportable.

**Alice POV**

Vimos como un fuerte viento apareció de la nada, cerca de una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros del acantilado , nos dirigimos hasta el lugar , y cuando llegamos vimos a Esme gritando de dolor agarrándose fuertemente el pecho y …¡ Carlisle vivo!. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo . Me puse al lado de Esme para ver que la pasaba, mientras que Jasper intentó espabilar a Carlisle.

Alice: ¡Por favor hazlo despertar!, ¡Esme está muy mal!.- le dije a Jasper. ¡Esme despierta ¡- le grité zarandeándola un poco para que reaccionara.

**Esme POv**

Parecía como si me estuvieran arrancando el alma, no podía vocalizar , solo gritar . Vi como Alice y Jasper llegaron rápidamente. Alice me cogió en brazos e intentaba espabilarme , mientras que me preguntaba que me ocurría , pero no podía contestarla, estaba muy débil.

Cuando Jasper despertó a Carlisle de su letargo , se levantó rápidamente y se puso a mi lado sosteniéndome las manos y acariciándome el rostro.

Carlisle: ¡Esme , cielo que tienes por favor dinos algo! , ¡contesta maldita sea! – grito desesperado.

Al segundo, el viento que había traído de vuelta el cuerpo y alma de Carlisle regresó , pero ésta vez me envolvió, y lo último que noté es como me desvanecía en él como un suspiro, para luego sólo desaparecer…


	5. Capítulo 5: Siempre el mismo sueño

**Capítulo 5: Siempre el mismo sueño**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de las escritora Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

**Esme POV**

_Todo estaba oscuro , la luna llena reinaba en el cielo, y lo único que podía entrever era el fuego de una gran hoguera y muchas sombras a mi alrededor._

_¡Cielo que tienes por favor dinos algo! , ¡contesta maldita sea!_ – _su voz resonaba como un eco hermoso , como un pequeño susurro en la oscuridad._

_El dolor en el pecho era insoportable, como si me estuvieran arrancando el alma . De repente noto como un remolino de viento me envuelve , hasta hacerme desvanecer….._

¡Dios otra vez ese sueño!, llevaba soñado todas las noches con lo mismo, desde hace seis meses, cuando sufrí ese maldito accidente, esto me empezaba a preocupar, parece que estoy obsesionada .

A lo mejor debería ir a un psicólogo – pensé.

Me levanté de la cama un poco aturdida y fui directamente al cuarto de baño. Me duché y me vestí rápidamente , cogí un coletero y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta , agarré un par de libros ,mi bolso y me marché.

Mientras que iba en el autobús pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado en estos últimos meses, ya que era lo único que recordaba, porque a causa del accidente me diagnosticaron amnesia , ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me llamo , no sé si tengo familia, no me acuerdo de dónde vengo , ni de dónde procedo. Después del accidente encontré un trabajo como sustituta de una profesora de infantil , en un colegio católico cerca de dónde había alquilado un apartamento, estuve un mes de prácticas con una profesora , para poder adaptarme y conocer a la clase , y hace cinco días empecé a impartir clases sin la ayuda de nadie, estaba un poco nerviosa porque quería hacerlo bien, ya que era el único trabajo que había encontrado y quería conservarlo.

Los primeros meses fueron muy duros, pero a base de trabajos y pequeños encargos reuní el dinero suficiente para alquilar un pequeño apartamento y tener un lugar donde poder vivir. Apenas recuerdo lo que ocurrió el día del accidente, sólo sé lo que me contaron los de urgencias: Me encontraron en medio de la calle, tirada con el cuerpo destrozado , cómo si me hubiera caído de un quinto piso, todavía guardo la ropa y el collar con el que me encontraron, el médico que me atendió , me dijo que el policía me había hallado tirada en la calle , con la mano sujetando fuertemente un collar , como si tuviera algún significado para mí. Cuántas veces he intentado recordar que tiene que ver ese colgante con mi pasado , pero nada , no recuerdo nada , ni siquiera he podido descifrar lo que significan las tres iniciales que hay grabadas en él.

E.A.C – repetía mentalmente.

¿Que significará? Tiene que ser un nombre. ¿Será mi verdadero nombre? O a lo mejor las iniciales de un ser querido, ¿Quién me lo habrá regalado? ¿Tendré familia?. Son preguntas que me venían continuamente a la mente.

Desde ese fatídico momento me llaman Grace , por el nombre del hospital en el que estuve ingresada, Grace Mary Hospital. El médico me dijo que por mi aspecto y mi físico debía de rondar los 26 años .

Algo que sé de mi- pensé irónicamente.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi parada, bajé del autobús y me dispuse a comenzar con mi nueva rutina.

**Carlisle POV**

Hace seis meses… hoy hace seis meses que perdí a mi Esme, parece irreal, todavía no me lo creo , pienso que no he vuelto a la vida , porque mi alma está muerta, murió cuando vi a mi alma gemela desvanecerse ante mí. Intenté buscar una explicación a todo esto, si había alguna posibilidad de que ella estuviera viva, pero el hechicero que me trajo a la vida desapareció poco después de que Esme ''muriera'' . Llevamos seis meses buscándolo por todas partes, y no le hemos encontrado, es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra, no era normal ,pero no iba a desistir , no pararía hasta encontrarle , aunque tuviera que tirarme toda la eternidad buscándolo, aunque tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo , le encontraría. He leído miles de libros sobre el sortilegio que Esme hizo para traerme a la vida, para ver si albergaba alguna respuesta , pero no decían nada, estaba desesperado , pero no pararía hasta encontrarla eso lo tenía claro. Una voz al fondo del pasillo me despertó de mis pensamientos:

Emmet: ¡Le hemos encontrado! –gritó con alegría.

Rápidamente me asomé al pasillo y dije:

Carlisle: ¿Al hechicero?- pregunté intrigado.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza y respondió:

Emmet: Si estaba en el sur de Francia, Edward ya le trae de camino.

Carlisle: ¿Cuándo llegaran?

Emmet: Como muy tarde mañana , no te preocupes Carlisle todo saldrá bien.

Al oír esta noticia un brote de esperanza surgió en mi corazón, él seguramente tendría todas las respuestas de lo que le había pasado a Esme y nos podría dar alguna solución de cómo traerla de vuelta. Desde su ausencia mis hijos no habían parado de buscarle, se encontraban dolidos , destrozados, por lo que había hecho su madre. Por una parte lo entendieron , pero por otra no podían soportar su pérdida , al igual que yo , por eso usamos desde ese momento todas nuestras fuerzas en encontrar alguna manera de arreglar esta situación.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche su ausencia se me hacía aún más insoportable, en ese momento del día me encerraba en la habitación y lloraba , añoraba su olor , su pelo , sus caricias, su amor , todo su ser , la extrañaba muchísimo . Abría los cajones de la cómoda y olía su ropa, todavía olía a su perfume , me volvía loco , era una droga para mi , una droga que me torturaba por su ausencia y a la vez me tranquilizaba .

Desde lo que ocurrió no había vuelto al hospital, dije que necesitaba un año sabático , y como era de esperar me lo concedieron, tenía que utilizar todas mis energías en la búsqueda de Esme , pero todo mañana se resolvería, Edward y Bella volverían de Francia, después de haber estado durante 6 meses recorriéndose todo el mundo para buscar al hechicero y nos daría una respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas o eso era lo que esperaba..

* * *

Espero que os guste el nuevo cap , como os iba a matar a Esme! no soy tan mala jajajjaja . disfrutad con el cap muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios un besazo


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Hay esperanzas?

**Capítulo 6 : ¿Hay esperanzas?**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de las escritora Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

**Esme POV**

Al día siguiente la clase se me hizo especialmente larga, era viernes , y solo deseaba que el día se pasase volando para poder llegar a casa y descansar, estuve ayudando a los niños a realizar unos ejercicios y después les dejé un rato de ocio para que se distrajeran. En la hora de recreo mientas que los niños se estaban divirtiendo en el patio , yo permanecí en clase con la mirada perdida, pensando en un millón de cosas que me rondaban por la cabeza y que no encontraba ninguna solución. Mi mejor amigo Eric se pasó por el colegio para hacerme una visita, se acercó a la puerta y se me quedó observando durante un rato hasta que me dijo:

Eric: ¡Hola Bella Durmiente!- exclamó alegremente haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Esme: Hola , que sorpresa no sabía que ibas a venir a verme – dije girándome para saludarle

Eric: Ya , es que quería darte una sorpresa- me miró con cara picarona como si me quisiera pedir algo.

Esme: Suéltalo- le contesté rápidamente

Eric: ¿El que? –dijo con cara de asombro

Esme : Te conozco muy bien Eric , y cuando pones esa carita significa que me quieres pedir algo, a lo que seguramente me negaré – aseguré con una sonrisa.

Eric: ¡Venga vente a la fiesta por favor Grace!

Esme: ¿A la fiesta de Kevin? ¿De ese engreído? ¿de verdad quieres que vayamos?- contesté perpleja.

Eric: Va a estar genial , ¡ya verás! Y encima así sales un poco y te distraes. Puede que esa sea tu noche y conozcas a algún chico que valga la pena- dijo de forma divertida.

Esme: Si lo haces para tentarme te aseguro que no lo estas consiguiendo jajajja, además ahora tengo muchas cosas en mente- dije acordándome de todas las incógnitas que aún no había resuelto sobre mi pasado.

Eric: Grace debes airearte, puede que no vuelvas a recordar lo que te pasó , y no debes anclarte en el pasado , tienes que mirar hacia delante y seguir el camino que se te presente ante tus pies.

Esme: Lo sé- respondí mostrando mi incertidumbre. Pero hay algo dentro de mí que me empuja a descubrir quién soy, no sé cómo describirlo , es una necesidad que me inunda cada día.

Eric: Te entiendo , pero por un día que salgas no te va a pasar nada, y te prometo que si te encuentras a disgusto nos iremos, pero venga anímate , por favor…..- suplicó

Esme: De acuerdo lo haré, pero me debes una – le advertí dulcemente .

Eric se acercó a mí entusiasmado y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Eric: A las diez voy a recogerte a tu casa ,¿ vale?- gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Esme : Vale , intentaré ser puntual.

Al segundo le perdí de vista.

Esme: Este chico me volverá loca (pensé) .

Le conocí en el hospital poco después de que me ingresaran, él había tenido un accidente laboral , era arquitecto , y cuando fue a revisar cómo iba el progreso de una de sus obras se resbaló cayendo de lado, lo que hizo que sufriera una rotura en el brazo y que le tuvieran que ingresar para operarle , le pusieron en la misma habitación que yo, para que no estuviera sola y desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables , me ha ayudado en todo lo posible y siempre ha sido muy cariñoso y atento conmigo, le quería muchísimo y daba gracias por tener a mi lado a alguien tan bueno como él.

Finalmente el día transcurrió con normalidad ,y después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, regresé a casa. Eran sobre las tres de la tarde y tenía que darme prisa para dejar todo hecho , y buscar un conjunto decente para esa noche , porque algo dentro de mí me decía que sería especial.

**Carlisle POV **

Al amanecer fui a cazar con mis hijos , teníamos que estar con fuerzas , Edward y Bella llegarían de un momento a otro con el hechicero y estaba de los nervios. Después de la ''comida'' nos reunimos todos en el salón a esperas de que llegaran . Andaba por la habitación de un lado para otro , estaba angustiado y no podía parar de moverme :

Emmet: Carlisle como no pares de dar vueltas por el salón nos vas a marear a todos.

Alice: Es normal Emmet está nervioso.- replicó

Rose : Pues debería tranquilizarse , no conseguirá nada poniéndose así , lo único que hará es que los demás nos volvamos más histéricos de lo que ya estamos- contestó fríamente.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Primero entró Bella, en cuánto la vimos entrar Alice se levantó y se dirigió a saludarla, las dos se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo , se querían muchísimo como si fueran hermanas y llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse. Poco después entró Edward con el hechicero ,y al ver a mi hijo fui corriendo a abrazarle, le había echado muchísimo de menos . Pude observar como el hechicero intentaba evadirme con la mirada, y giraba la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. La furia de un momento a otro se apoderó de mí , me abalancé contra él cogiéndole del cuello.

Carlisle:¡ Dónde está Esme! ¡qué has hecho con ella!,¡ dímelo !

Koruh : No lo sé – gritaba asustado

Carlisle : ¡Mientes! – mis hijos me agarraron y me separaron de él

Edward: No consigues nada poniéndote así Carlisle , lo único que harás es que no diga nada.

Carlisle: ¡Él es el culpable de que Esme no esté aquí! – exclamé con furia

Koruh: Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto , fue su elección.- dijo firmemente. Quería salvarte por todo los medios, tú bien sabes que si hubiera sido al revés hubieras actuado igual que ella. Lo que pasa es que te sientes destrozado y necesitas focalizar tu dolor contra alguien , pero yo no soy esa persona Carlisle.

Alice : Tiene razón , él no es el culpable de todo lo que nos ha sucedido.

Intenté tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad, en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón , mis ojos, que habían oscurecido a causa de la rabia, volvieron a su color natural y poco a poco mis hijos me fueron soltando:

Carlisle: Entonces ¿ por qué desapareciste?- pregunté

Koruh : ¿De verdad crees que si me hubiera quedado aquí no me habrías obligado a traerla de vuelta?, ¡me tuve que ir porque no me quedaba otra opción!, Cuando una persona ofrece su vida como sacrificio no se puede traer de vuelta, y mucho menos poco después de haberlo realizado , porque sino las consecuencias serían desastrosas .

Jasper:¿ Pero sabes dónde puede estar?

Koruh: No sé lo que ha ocurrido con ella, y aunque lo supiera no está en mi mano salvarla, no podría. Puede que esté viva o…

Carlisle: No puede estar muerta – dije casi sollozando

Koruh : Carlisle, sé que es duro, pero cabe la posibilidad de que lo esté.

Me di la vuelta y fui hacia la ventana, me apoyé ligeramente sobre ella, estaba sin fuerzas, no , no podía estar muerta, intentaba deshacer esa idea de mi mente , porque solo de imaginármelo me destrozaba por dentro.

Bella : ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que esté viva?- preguntó

Koruh: Existen otras opciones , pero son muy poco probables.

Volví la cabeza y le escuché atentamente.

Koruh: Si está viva , lo más probable es que ya no sea inmortal , el precio que tenía que pagar por devolver a la vida a Carlisle , era su inmortalidad , así que lo más seguro es que sea humana.

Jasper: Pero eso no explica porqué ha estado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Koruh: No tengo respuesta a todas vuestras inquietudes, solo poseo cierta parte de la información. Debéis tener paciencia , y no dar todo por perdido. Lo siento , pero me temo que esto es todo cuanto sé.

Nos miramos entre nosotros con cierta sensación de desconcierto , hasta que Edward rompió el silencio:

Edward: Gracias por todo , y siento mucho las molestias.

Acompañó al hechicero a la puerta y antes de marcharse me dijo:

Koruh: Puede que cuando menos te los esperes la encuentres, que tengas mucha suerte.- y despareció por la puerta.

Cuándo se fue , me dirigí a mi hijo y le pregunté:

Carlisle: ¿Por qué le has dejado ir?

Edward: Porque no miente , no sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho , y estamos perdiendo tiempo buscando respuestas cuando las respuestas no se encuentran aquí Carlisle.

Carlisle: ¿Y entonces donde se encuentra Edward?. Porque hemos estado buscando , investigando en un millón de libros , preguntado a nuestros familiares más allegados y nadie sabe cómo ayudarnos.- contesté desesperado

Edward: Quizás deberíamos empezar a seguir con nuestras vidas ….

Carlisle : ¿Me estás diciendo que dejemos de buscarla?- pregunté extrañado.

Edward: No sabemos donde está, si se encuentra con vida o no , si sigue siendo ella o no, pienso que esta búsqueda no nos llevará a ninguna parte , tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas Carlisle , esto te está consumiendo cada día más y deberías plantearte desconectar de todo , para que puedas seguir adelante con lo que nos queda de vida.

No podía entender lo que mi hijo me estaba diciendo , la ira se volvió apoderar de mi corazón , le miré sin entender cómo me podía decir eso, él más que nadie sabe lo muchísimo que amo a Esme no puedo olvidarla, nunca podría . Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con un portazo. Me apoyé en ella y fui deslizándome hasta caer en cuclillas en el suelo , puse la cabeza entre mis brazos y sollocé.

Millones de imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza , cuando conocí por primera vez a Esme , nuestra boda , la luna de miel , la llegada de nuestros hijos… y ahora tendría que hacerme a la idea de que el resto de mi eternidad estaría sin ella . ¿Como podría si acaso imaginármelo? …. Cerré los ojos e intenté evadirme del mundo por un segundo …. pero mi cabeza seguía preguntándose ¿hay esperanzas?

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores:) siento muchisisiimo de verdad no haber subido el capítulo antes , pero no estoy pasando por una buena racha , lo que me está afectando a la hora de escribir, la historia está en mi mente pero estoy tan bloqueada que no me sale ''transmitirla'' . Ahora estoy un poco mejor , asi que aquí teneis el nuevo cap , espero que os guste , y tened paciencia porque subiré el cap dependiendo de como esté pero os prometo que terminare la historia y que intentare no demorarme , pero porfavor rezar para que me venga inspiración! jajajajaj un besazoooo


End file.
